A generic device for meltblowing is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 053 248 A1.
In the production of synthetic fibers from a melt of a thermoplastic material, it is known that the freshly extruded fibers are withdrawn from an extrusion opening of a spinneret by means of hot process air. The method is called a meltblown method, and is preferably utilized for the production of synthetic nonwovens. The fibers guided through the process air are deposited on a deposit belt into a nonwoven after extruding and reinforcing. Devices are utilized for carrying out such methods, wherein a thermoplastic melt and hot process air must be combined. Such a device for meltblowing is described, for example, in DE 10 2005 053 248 A1. For this purpose a spinneret packet is held at the bottom side of a spinneret carrier, which is connected in the spinneret carrier via melt channels and air channels. The induction of process air is carried out at both longitudinal sides of the spinneret carrier, at which one air tube extends, in which hot process air is guided. In order to connect the air channels in the spinneret carrier to the air tubes, air distribution devices are attached at each longitudinal side of the spinneret carrier. The air distribution devices are held on the longitudinal side across the entire length of the spinneret carrier.